<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Puppy love by Jonnayoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151937">【授权翻译】Puppy love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly'>Jonnayoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, I have never written anything that fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, That's it, TwoSet with a puppy, despite writing a lot of fluff already, that's the fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brett……当我发消息给你说把狗狗偷回家，或者我认真的，我希望你能明白我只是用了一种夸张的修辞手法。”</p><p>“我知道，”他翻了个白眼。</p><p>他最好的朋友挑了挑眉毛，双臂环抱在胸前。Brett不得不承认，如果这时候这只小狗不是正在他们厨房桌子底下四处嗅探的话，他自己的回答可能还还稍微可信一点。桌上还放着那两杯被他们暂时遗忘了的奶茶。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Looping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/gifts">kagme</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003866">Puppy love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme">kagme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：</p><p>一篇非常软萌的小短篇，纯粹放空一下，这是MeloMania写作太过于激动的结果。我一口气写完了这篇，Ria刚把Beta的结果发给我（发送爱心～她太棒了）。</p><p>我最好的朋友今天晚上刚刚从我最喜欢的店买了两杯珍珠奶茶然后陪我一起工作，所以我现在心情非常愉快。</p><p>这篇文基本上就是标题写的那些东西，tsv，love 还有一条狗狗。</p><p>享受这篇萌萌哒的文吧～</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>谢谢菜菜的校对，我们用了好几天来完成这一章，这一篇软萌可爱的文正好适合大家放松一下，我超级喜欢这篇里面的两人一狗，特别可爱！祝大家有愉快的一天～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Puppy Love</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>第一章：Looping</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他习惯了不断的眼神接触。习惯了被人注视，被乞求注意，被人需要，习惯了随时迸发的活力和，随时随地的亲密接触。</p><p> </p><p>他从未思考过这个问题——尽管他们已经相伴半生——他仍然没有想过自己最好的朋友有多么像一只大狗狗，直到他有了一个真正的参照物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Brett不像Eddy一样轻易沦陷于可爱的事物，但他也并非铁石心肠。</p><p> </p><p>汗水在后颈处聚集，口罩下的呼吸让他的眼镜变得雾蒙蒙的，尽管夜晚已经渐渐爬上城市的天空，他仍能感到太阳灼烤着他裸露的每一寸肌肤。由于病毒仍在蔓延，新加坡的街道并不像往日一样繁忙，突然，他眨了眨眼，往脚下看。</p><p> </p><p>他腿边有一团毛绒绒棕白相间的小东西摇着尾巴，舌头伸在嘴巴的侧面，他弯下腰挠了挠小东西的耳后，它耳朵长长还有着蓬松的卷毛。狗狗靠在他的手上，让他情不自禁地微笑起来。他已经可以在自己脑海中听见Eddy惊叹着“好可爱w”的声音，不禁笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>他用另一只的手拿出电话，装着饮料的塑料袋艰难地挂在手腕上——在他停下抚摸的同时，狗狗立刻轻轻碰着他的手，以索要更多的抚摸——但他奇迹般地在狗狗静止不动的一个瞬间拍下了一张十分清晰的照片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eddy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
<a href="https://ibb.co/q0qX7n4"></a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bro你真该和我一起出来买奶茶”</p><p> </p><p>“看看你错过了什么”</p><p> </p><p>“OMFG这也太可爱了吧！！！快把它偷回家！！”</p><p> </p><p>“hhhhhhhhhhhh”</p><p> </p><p>“我是认真的！！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Brett……当我发消息给你<strong><em>说把狗狗偷回家</em></strong>，或者<strong><em>我认真的</em></strong>，我希望你能明白我只是用了一种夸张的修辞手法。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”他翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>他最好的朋友挑了挑眉毛，双臂环抱在胸前。Brett不得不承认，如果这时候这只小狗不是正在他们厨房桌子底下四处嗅探的话，他自己的回答可能还还稍微可信一点。桌上还放着那两杯被他们暂时遗忘了的奶茶。</p><p> </p><p>“我没偷它，它走丢了，也没有项圈。”</p><p> </p><p>“没人会抛弃这么可爱的狗狗，”Eddy跪在地上，小狗立刻冲着他摇尾巴，依偎着他的大腿。</p><p> </p><p>“我没说被抛弃了，不过这个小家伙非常友好地过来跟我打招呼，它的主人一定没有注意到它没有紧跟着他们，”看到自己最好的朋友在它脖子上寻找名牌还有耳朵上的芯片，他忙解释道。“嘿，别再发愁了dude，它一定是装了芯片的。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，你是对的，让我们给兽医打个电话，看看什么时候可以带它去读取一下芯片。”Eddy抱起那只狗，把它举到自己眼前，他的手被舔了舔，以表彰他的努力。“我想这应该是个姑娘。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>Brett在地板上挨着自己的朋友坐下，凝视着狗狗粉红色的肚子。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，是个可爱的小姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>他找出手机，查找着周围最近的诊所，他点击搜索结果页面上的号码拨了过去，并在拨通的同时打开了扬声器。一个女声回答了他，当他与她说话时，他用余光注意着Eddy和狗狗愉快玩耍的身影，而当他听到这家伙正用和小婴儿说话的语气逗弄小狗的时候，他差点没法集中注意力到兽医助理的交谈上。Brett笑着关了扬声器，把手机按在耳朵上，以防止他的朋友被外人听到玩耍的声音而尴尬。助理正在向他解释，诊所马上就要关门了，由于不是紧急情况，也许他们可以在明天约个时间。</p><p> </p><p>他俩仍然坐在地板上，然后他发现Eddy越来越往他身上靠，直到Brett几乎负担着两个人的体重。他翻了个白眼，把这人推了回去，死死咬着嘴唇以免笑出声，震聋那位助理的耳朵，当Eddy重新倒在他的背上时，尖叫声还是传进了电话里，狗狗吠叫着，趴在Eddy的肚子上疯狂舔他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“不不不，不，快下去，啊，别舔我的鼻子！”他把她推回去，而她甚至一秒钟都不到就灵敏地躲开她的手，再次袭击他，毛茸茸的爪子挠到了他身上，然后他开始尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>Bertt失控地哈哈大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦，不，不，对不起。”在热闹的间隙里，他对着电话另一面那位被冒犯的女士道歉。“不是你——是我的朋友还有那只狗——他俩做了点挺搞笑的傻事，嗯——那个，不管怎么说。明天早上可以吗？”Brett转向Eddy并用脚轻轻推了推他，Eddy总算抓住狗狗颈部的皮毛，阻止了这只不足五公斤的生物的“暴力挠痒痒”攻击“Bro 明天早上九点还是十一点？”</p><p> </p><p>他哼了一声，“这还用问，当然十一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就明天早上十一点，”他对助理说。“明天见，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>他放下手机，看着他最好的朋友坐起身来，仍然用一只手抓着那只小狗脖子上的毛皮，并告诫她不要挠痒痒。</p><p> </p><p>当他想起某些事情的时候，已经为时已晚，笑容凝固在了脸上。</p><p> </p><p>然后Eddy开始打喷嚏。</p><p> </p><p> “哦，tm的，dude！你过敏，我完全忘了！”</p><p> </p><p>“不，没——”阿嚏。“没事——”又是一个阿嚏。“我没——”最后一个喷嚏来势汹汹，他差点把那只狗狗摔到地上，她正冲着他摇尾巴，丝毫不清楚自己给Eddy的身体造成了多大的破坏。</p><p> </p><p>他把她放回地上，跌跌撞撞地拿起纸巾和他的药，面色发红，眼泪也涌了上来。</p><p> </p><p>罪恶感开始在Brett胃里升腾，和他的幸福感疯狂斗争。</p><p> </p><p>“该死的，对不起。把它——她带来之前我真忘了这回事了。我可以立刻带她去兽医那儿，她可以在那过夜，然后我们可以明天再去医院那边——我是说，我可以自己去，你不用和我一起。”</p><p> </p><p>小狗在Eddy身后跑来跑去，Brett在她造成更多麻烦之前抓住了她。她开始热情地舔他的手指，他现在不知道该觉得恶心还是可爱。</p><p> </p><p>“Nah，没关系的，bro，”他听到客厅传来Eddy的声音。“只是一天的时间没关系，我不会让这只狗狗只是因为某些愚蠢的过——”阿嚏，“过敏就让这只狗狗只能睡在——”又一个阿嚏。“睡在诊所冰冷的笼子里。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy回到厨房，脸仍然通红，吸溜着鼻子。他中途停了下来，朝他眨了眨眼。Brett皱着眉，想知道自己脸上有没有什么东西，他的手无意识地抚摸着小狗——柔软的皮毛划过他的手指，带来催眠般的安抚感觉。Eddy拿起珍珠奶茶，喝了一口，咽下了过敏药，仍然看着他们。</p><p> </p><p>“你看起来真可爱，怀里抱着那团小毛球，”Eddy笑着说，眼睛弯成两弯月牙儿。</p><p> </p><p>Brett不得不把自己的微笑藏在狗狗的身后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>事情是从</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Brett</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>的个人空间开始的。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在新加坡的公寓沙发很大，足以容纳两个成年男子和一只小狗舒舒服服地躺着，用不着非得叠在一起。然而，Brett发现自己还是不知不觉地被一人一狗紧紧挤在了中间，狗狗趴在他的右大腿上，一点也不在乎他是不是正在用电脑工作。而Eddy的肩膀也越来越放松地压到他的左腿上，他正在读Brett写的东西，一边看一边提出他的拼写并给出修改建议。半小时后，她蜷成一团，在他膝盖上睡着了，鼻子里传出轻柔的呼噜声，让他没法写完关于新merch发布的答复邮件，而Eddy像块膏药似的整个人完全挂在他左半边身上，一直不停地抽着鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>尽管他需要足够的空间继续工作，但他狠不下心把这两个家伙赶到一边，于是他暂时放弃工作，拿起手机刷起了ins。尽管有空调，他还是因为被另外两位公寓住户困在中间，热得头脑发昏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>接下来是向他索取食物。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>奶茶让他们在晚上几乎没有感到饥饿，但现在饥饿感正如同报复一般疯狂袭来。他们的肚子咕咕作响，狗狗开始随着响声眨眼睛。Eddy开始在他耳边哭诉着自己有多饿，狗狗也跳下沙发冲着他汪汪叫。</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，咱们去吃饭吧。如果我再多听到一声抱怨或者狗叫，我就要拥有贝多芬的听力了。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，我们不能让她一个人呆在公寓里，”他最好的朋友在穿鞋的时候意识到了这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy，我们需要吃饭，家里只有零食。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能当一次外卖小哥嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么你要她一起留在家里呢？该死的你对这只狗狗<strong><em>过敏</em></strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>“求你啦？反正我也需要练西贝柳斯。”</p><p> </p><p>Brett捏了捏鼻子，叹了口气，感觉自己正在和一个三岁的孩子打交道。</p><p> </p><p>“行吧。不过得你请客，给我你的卡。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，你最好啦（///w///）”Eddy用一种唱歌一样的语调说，随手就把钱包放到他的手上。“别忘了给狗狗带点东西，肉或者别的什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“行，行。（请自行想象语气hhhhh）”</p><p> </p><p>“你买什么我都吃，就是别买太多脂肪的，鸡肉或者米饭就不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会给你买一大盘你最爱吃的蘑菇，你等着吧。你呢，这位女士，你有什么喜好吗？”他把脸转向坐直了身子的狗狗，无视他最好的朋友脸上恶心的表情。</p><p> </p><p> 她叫了几声，并对他摇着尾巴。</p><p> </p><p> “收到，保证完成任务。”</p><p> </p><p>“别又偷一只狗狗回来！” 门在他身后关上时，他听到Eddy大喊。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>一个小时之后他回来了，看到他的朋友伸开四肢瘫在沙发上，小提琴甚至都没有从琴盒里拿出来，狗狗蜷缩在他肚子上。他的脸已经全红，一直在打喷嚏，但这并没有阻止他温柔地用手抚摸着她。</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是蠢破天际了！”</p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>再之后则是狗狗般看向他的双眼，而他早就该注意到了。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们正在吃他带回来的意大利菜，他们之前只去过那家店一次。一边在Eddy的坚持下重看了紫萝兰永恒花园。Brett屈服了，毕竟他并不真正在意他们的晚间电影究竟要放什么内容，他只想暂时放空大脑，放松地休息一会儿。唯一他坚决不同意的事情是让狗狗上沙发，因为Eddy的皮肤上已经开始冒出皮疹，就在他流着鼻涕的鼻子上。</p><p> </p><p>他在十分钟内第四次把她推开，可她用后腿站着，前爪搁在他的膝盖上，目光简直直视他的灵魂深处。她的嗓子里发出的哀叫声实在太过高亢，让人几乎听不见动漫的声响。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托啦，求你了啦，Breeeeeett，”Eddy捏着哭腔说，他不需要绝对音感就知道他哼出来的音调和狗狗刚才哼着的一模一样。“就让她上来一会嘛，这太残忍了。她已经被迫和家人分离了，可怜的小家伙，我们不能那样拒绝她。”</p><p> </p><p>“她只想要你的吃的，dude（这里真的好像一句“她只爱你的钱，小老弟。”）。”</p><p> </p><p>“不——好吧，也许她想要一些吃的，”在Brett翻了白眼之后，Eddy自己纠正了自己。“但是我敢肯定她主要还是在请求一些关爱。拜托啦，别表现的那么冷漠嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy！”他抓住自己朋友的胳膊，戳了戳他红色的皮肤。<em>“</em><em>你<strong>过敏</strong>！</em><em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>“就几分钟，，再说了一点小小的皮疹又不会让我死掉，Brettyyyyy～”他盯着他，用力睁大眼睛，甚至还撅着嘴。“而且我会找时间咨询医生来加大过敏药的剂量，既然你一直坚持要我去。”</p><p> </p><p>狗狗趁他分神，跳到了他的大腿上，并在发现自己没有被立刻推开之后，心满意足地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”他勉强同意了。“你要是真挂了可不怪我。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy笑了，将视线从他身上重新又移回到视频中去，他的一只手抚摸着狗狗的头，显然早就入侵了Brett的私人空间了。当他从那热烈过头的注视中解脱出来的时候，一时间无法分清自己心中占上风的到底是解脱还是空虚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他一直知道这些需求的存在，但是现在它们到达了一个新的高度。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底在我的房间干什么……哦holy moly。这是他md早上三点。”他抱怨道，声音在单词间滑过，模糊不清，正如同Eddy的身影，笨拙地站在他床前，怀里抱着狗狗。</p><p> </p><p>“她一直在挠我的房门，但是我又不能把她放进去，因为她让我打喷嚏没法睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“这都是你的错，”他喃喃自语，努力睁开眼睛。“整个晚上你一直在给她吃鸡肉，现在她把你当作了新一任最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“Emmm，那是不可能的，”Eddy轻声说，“我只有一个最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“上帝啊，都这么晚——不对是凌晨，这么早——不管了，大晚上的你怎么这么矫情。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我白天就可以这样跟你说话了嘛？”他高兴地回答。</p><p> </p><p>这让他开始发笑，然后他点点头。“把狗给我，你这个爱矫情的小魂淡。”</p><p> </p><p>她立刻静悄悄地落在床垫上，她一直在被子上转圈圈，直到把自己团在另一个枕头上滚成一个小毛球。</p><p> </p><p>但是Eddy现在不走了。</p><p> </p><p>他仍然在那儿，在离他的床只有几厘米的地方，静悄悄的。没戴眼镜，Brett看不清他的表情，一切都隐藏在黑暗中，只有身上隐隐传来的紧张，这让他感到奇怪地脆弱。他吞了一口吐沫，喉咙有点干，手指在被子上动弹了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么了？”他的声音很小，也很不平稳，这太奇怪了。</p><p> </p><p>“挪开点位置，”他听到。</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy，和我一起睡的话，你把狗狗带过来我这边就完全失去意义了呀，”他心脏直跳，努力让自己的回答不要结结巴巴的。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想自己呆着，你们两个在一起，我一个人在房间里，好不公平。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果和我们一起睡，你就睡不着——”</p><p> </p><p>“（嘤嘤嘤）求你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”听到他的回答，Eddy的肩膀耷拉下来，Brett的心也随之低落。“好好，听着。就只是一晚上，今晚你先回房间睡。明天，带着狗狗去兽医那里回来，然后等到她的主人来把她接走之后，我会换好床单，确保上面没有狗毛，你就可以过来和我一起睡了，行了吗？你这个长不大的家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>他最好的朋友似乎琢磨了一会他所说的话，耸耸肩。“好吧，如果我一直打喷嚏的话，你也睡不着了，”Brett松了一口气。“但你得给我一个抱抱。”</p><p> </p><p>“和被迫与家人分开的狗狗相比，你还更黏人，说真的。”他喃喃地说，指着那只安宁地打着呼噜的狗狗，然后艰难地从床上爬起来。</p><p> </p><p>被子外面的世界又冷又不舒服，夜晚噬咬着他的皮肤，疲倦拉扯着他的四肢。有什么事情是他不愿为他做的吗？</p><p> </p><p>Eddy的手臂环过他的肩膀，将他紧紧搂向自己的身前，而这个怀抱该死的舒服。他的拥抱柔软，温暖，几乎要让他整个人融化在其中。Eddy的味道闻起来像是安眠和舒适本身，胸膛强壮，胳膊有力，腹部柔软。Brett尽可能地想要制造出自己在Eddy身上所感受到的，手指沿着背部线条勾勒，经过敏感点时激起一阵颤抖，他用鼻子轻轻碰了碰他的下巴，好让自己能够更舒服地将脸埋进那为了他张开的颈窝里。</p><p> </p><p>他差点沉溺于此，站着就要睡着了，疲惫在眼皮底下蔓延，支撑着他身体的绳子一根一根地断开，直到Eddy几乎是完全在支撑着他。</p><p> </p><p> “好吧。”他听到自己的头发上上传来他的声音。“晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>他恍惚觉得一个幻觉般的吻落在额头上，但当他在倒在床上的一秒钟里睁开眼睛，什么都没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>明晃晃的崇拜之情也被注入了视线。</p><p> </p><p>他正在练习，利用清晨的时光好尽可能地多练习。在一串音节和琶音的热身之后，手指放松又灵活，准备好应对一些真正的演奏。狗狗随着他到了琴房，缩在他脚边，每当他停下的时候就会抬眼望他。巴赫的音乐流畅地行进，他是如此频繁地拉奏那些协奏曲，技巧问题已可以抛渚脑后，他在溢满房间的琴声中闭上双眼。</p><p> </p><p>当他睁开双眼的时候，狗狗滚到了他的脚面上，闭着眼睛，胸口随着缓慢的呼吸上下起伏，在音乐中入睡。</p><p> </p><p>另一边，Eddy坐在靠墙的角落，舒服地裹着毯子，手中捧着一杯咖啡，正对着身边的晨光眨眼，带着某种期望抬头看向他。</p><p> </p><p>如果他今天早上比平时稍微多了那么一点点炫技，选了一些他不需要练更多次的曲子，他坚持把原因归结于狗狗想要听。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“天呐，Looping！感谢上帝你们找到了她！”这位四十多岁的女人带着很重的欧洲口音，脸埋在狗狗的柔软皮毛中哭泣。“我不知道该如何感谢你们，我非常非常担心！孩子们为她哭了整个晚上，我丈夫和我以为她被偷走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她太可爱了，如果我不过敏的话，我们很可能就把她留下来啦，”Eddy开玩笑说，从厨房给狗狗的主人带来一杯茶。“她多大了？”</p><p> </p><p>“四岁了。”</p><p> </p><p>“四岁？？！！”Brett感觉到自己的眼睛瞪大了。“她怎么可能已经四岁了？她看起来只有几个月大，只有那么一丁点！”</p><p> </p><p>女人笑着，用她没有抚摸Looping的手接过茶杯。</p><p> </p><p>“有的狗狗就是这样的，无论岁数多大，给人的感觉还是像小宝宝，一辈子都是。”她高兴地瞥了一眼她的狗。</p><p> </p><p>Brett注视着Eddy，不得不用手捂住嘴来藏起一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我懂你的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“我真的很想念那只狗，”Eddy在他的耳边低语，躺在刚换过的床单上，转过身来面对他。</p><p> </p><p>“我仍然有种被背叛的感觉，她竟然不是只小奶狗，”Brett哼了一声，目光直视天花板.</p><p> </p><p>“老兄，我知道！我也被震惊到了！”Eddy的笑在夜晚的安宁中显得太大声了。他似乎意识到了这一点，放低了声音继续说。“也许我们可以养一只，我敢肯定，粉丝们会很乐意看到我们养宠物。”</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，伸出手，把他最好的朋友的胳膊拖到月亮和星星柔和的光晕之下。</p><p> </p><p>“作为一个本该是很聪明的人来说，有时候你怎么这么笨呢。我不知道要怎么才能再提醒一次你对宠物过敏，”他也翻身面对着Eddy，用手指轻轻按了一下他手上的皮疹。“无论如何，养你一个就够麻烦了，我认为我可再照顾不了另一只小狗狗了。”</p><p> </p><p> “我能照顾我自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说是就是吧～”他回了一个坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Brett，”他听见，他的朋友，他最好的朋友，他的大宝宝，他的拼写检查员，他的调音器，他的工作伙伴，他的头号仰慕者，他最喜欢的音乐家，他的一切，他听见这个他多年以前就爱上的男人说。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼？”</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我也爱你.”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我说真的，我真的真的真的非常爱你。”</p><p> </p><p> “你怎么知道<em><strong>我</strong></em>不是这个意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“从来如此。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy的手臂在他手中往回撤，直到他们的手指缠绕在一起，他的拇指抚摩着他手上的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>他还记得那种感觉多么的催眠，当狗狗柔软的皮毛在他手指下滑动。而这比那效果还要浓郁十倍，因为他们身上正笼罩着夜色，床边什么都没有。因为他能感觉到Eddy手上因练琴留下的老茧。因为狗狗不会笑，而Eddy笑容灿烂，当他的脸越来越近，一切都变得柔软动人。因为注视着他自己的目光里闪动的 占有欲，而这勾起了他胸中翻涌的回忆，唤醒了藏在多年友谊之后更加细腻的某种感情。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直都很爱你，”他回应，惊讶于自己突然的坦承，“Fk，真的。”</p><p> </p><p>一只手穿过他的头发，把他拉进他最好的朋友怀里，他能听到高兴的轻笑，感觉到微微的震颤。他的胳膊环绕着他，让他与自己气息交汇，直至融为一体。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你在笑？”</p><p> </p><p> “我不知道。我猜，我很高兴你爱我。”</p><p> </p><p> “别假装你不知道，”Brett感到胸口处某种情感正在快速膨胀。</p><p> </p><p>“Hey，我不过是……我。对我来说，这么多年你一直和我在一起简直是一个奇迹。最开始我肯定不比那只小奶狗强多少。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在也没好多少。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂！”</p><p> </p><p>“都没关系，这又不仅仅是狗狗的爱【1】。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注：</p><p>这就是啦：）希望你们喜欢这个。</p><p>在你问这个之前，这只美丽的小动物是我的狗狗。她是最棒的，每次我弹琴的时候她总会趴在我的琴凳下面。值得庆幸的是，我不对宠物过敏，但是即使过敏，我肯定也要坚持养她的XD</p><p>祝大家有美好的一天：）希望这篇文章可以给你们带来微笑。</p><p>译者注：</p><p>【1】puppy love 有双重含义，结合后文来看，这里Brett还是很含蓄，所以我翻译成了“狗狗的爱”，实际上这个词有另外一重含义，puppy love和crush的意思比较接近，但是通常用来形容一种浪漫的，柏拉图式的依恋，常见于描述初恋或者早恋，一般感觉到的年龄会比较小。名字可能源自于小狗狗对大狗的崇拜和依恋情感。</p><p>这个词语意可褒可贬，有时会被刻意地嘲讽幼稚或者短暂。但即使是弗洛伊德也要承认“the proverbial durability of first loves”，这篇文里面的两个人就比较完美地诠释了相互之间可爱又深刻的感情。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bumble Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们之间出现了某些新的东西，充满张力，彼此拉近，让他们在注视着对方的时候情不自禁地视线交缠，牵引。这很奇怪，原本不该这样的。他们早已许多次地向对方说过我爱你，有些出自友情，有些蕴含更深，但句句真心。他们曾同床共枕，拥抱并坦言对方对自己而言是多么的重要。但是比之昨夜，他们之间的什么东西已经不一样了。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：</p><p>嗨XD你们有没有想到还有后续呀？我也没想到hhhh</p><p>上一章的结尾有点让我不满意，所以我写了这一篇，这一章本来应该比较简短，是个故事的结尾，但是我写着写着就被他俩带跑啦。</p><p>如果你希望这个故事保持柏拉图式的关系，那么上一章就是结局啦，因为第二章就很不柏拉图。这个后续根本没啥结构，不过即使我没有一个特别的计划，我也很想给他们一个满意的结束语，我觉得还挺喜欢的～</p><p>谢谢你，Ria，你的beta简直是光速&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>谢谢菜菜的beta，这篇文太可爱了呜呜呜我全程变身弹幕机lol，文末我加了一点点心路历程，可以跳过啦hhhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bumble Tea【1】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“它们根本不掉毛！我发誓我认认真真查过了。他们被称作低敏性狗【2】。”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy……我不确定这是不是个好主意，”Brett皱着眉头，但还是接过了递到眼前的手机，向下划动查看这种卷毛狗的特征。“我是说，当我们世界巡演的时候，我们应该怎么照顾她呢？如果你想养点什么东西，为什么不选择植物？”</p><p> </p><p>他能感觉到那拂在自己脸上的呼吸，他们挨得太近了，肩膀紧紧靠在一起。他转向他，眼镜都几乎要和对方的碰到了。他发出了短促的笑声来掩饰自己剧烈的心跳，因为Eddy的眼睛显然并不是在看手机屏幕——它们正炽热地凝视着他。</p><p> </p><p>他舔了舔下嘴唇，对于Eddy的热切，两人彼此贴近的距离，还有他们之间牵扯不清的某些东西，他都根本无法装作不知。</p><p> </p><p>他们之间出现了某些新的东西，充满张力，彼此拉近，让他们在注视着对方的时候情不自禁地视线交缠，牵引。这很奇怪，原本不该这样的。他们早已许多次地向对方说过<strong><em>我爱你</em></strong>，有些出自友情，有些蕴含更深，但句句真心。他们曾同床共枕，拥抱并坦言对方对自己而言是多么的重要。但是比之昨夜，他们之间的什么东西已经不一样了。</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>我真的，真的很爱你</em></strong>，每当Eddy的目光掠过他的时候，这句话都会在他的脑海中回荡，而他真的不知道该怎么办。他最好的朋友也没有采取行动，短暂的勇气瑟缩了，羞怯重新掌握了大权。他只是任由那些视线偷偷停留在自己身上，任由他的手指轻轻在自己身上徘徊，不发一言。</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>我爱你</em></strong>之后，什么东西接踵而至？更进一步的是什么？</p><p> </p><p>Eddy在他眼角的余光里，在的心灵的正中心，在他右边等待着他，Brett想给他自己的一切。任何东西，只要他开口，没有他不愿给予的。可能他会装模作样一下，假装不情愿，然后翻个白眼，仅仅为了让Eddy不会意识到答案全部都是，而且也将永远会是肯定的，从而保留一点微薄的尊严。</p><p> </p><p>但是这不会发生。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy没有提出任何请求，就只是看着他。</p><p> </p><p>这简直要把他逼疯了。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的想要吗？”他用发紧的到喉咙问了一声。“这不是心血来潮，对不对？你真的下定决心了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy眨了眨眼，用树懒一般的速度缓缓合上眼，又同样慢吞吞地把眼睛抬起。</p><p> </p><p>“你是在说宠物吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“昂，对。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我，Brett，不像你，好好考虑过之后我才会说出来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得有被内涵到。”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah，我喜欢你冲动点。如果咱俩都和我一样我俩会一事无成的。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy的话里藏着某个讯号，他知道，一个邀请。他本就不平静的心现在甚至已经不能简单地说是跳得厉害了，取而代之的是雷鸣般的震动，全身都差点颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>我是认真的。我真的真的非常爱你。</em></strong>他再一次在脑海中听到了Eddy的声音。</p><p> </p><p>现在不是夜晚，他们并没有进入从宇宙中割离出的只有彼此的空间，没有笼罩一切的朦胧，也没有如梦似幻的虚妄感帮助他们对彼此低声倾诉真情。</p><p> </p><p>阳光普照，光线直射在Eddy的金框眼镜上，在他的眼睛里闪闪发光。他可以清晰地看到他皮肤上的每一个细节，那些小瑕疵，那些痘印，和凌乱的头发。</p><p> </p><p>他仍然能透过此刻看到他，看到那个在他的注视下日渐成长的男孩，看到那个曾经有些笨拙又十分敏感的少年，看到那个曾经在自己为性向斗争时伸出援手的青年，他是如此包容，愿意接受Brett的每一个侧面，以及眼前这个和他一起打拼事业，追逐音乐梦想，构建生活的男人。</p><p> </p><p>害羞，笨手笨脚的Eddy；傻乎乎，有绝对音感的Eddy；烦人，又很可爱的Eddy；聪明，又有趣的Eddy。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>我爱你之后是什么？</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他们相互凝视了太久，太近，也太紧张，以至于无法再当作是一次自然而然的对视。他们之间的牵连将他们无法抗拒地拉扯着向对方靠近。</p><p> </p><p>所以他做了他所能想到的最好的事情，他把自己的理智彻底抛开。</p><p> </p><p>然后吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>太快了，他几乎没有时间去感受任何东西，除了唇上温暖的触觉，耳朵里呼吸的轻颤。他内心的某个很遥远的地方正在惊叹这竟然可以如此简单，原来他们之间的距离已经如此接近，他消除两人之间的那一点点距离几乎毫不费力，他甚至无需想方设法地去让彼此不感到局促，一切都是那么自然。</p><p> </p><p>然后他的理智回来了，恐慌也随之而来。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，他妈的。F**k，我-对不起，我不是故意的-我-”</p><p> </p><p>他慌乱地退开了，想不出任何有意义的借口，任何有意义的都没有，他拒绝看他最好的朋友的脸，听不到他自己的口吃——不——我没——我——他不敢回想，用颤抖的腿，半走半跑向公寓的大门。</p><p> </p><p>“我去——呃——我去弄点吃的给我们。就——把我们的原片寄给Editor-san今天，呃嗯，我会回来——对不起。”</p><p> </p><p> 他关上了身后的门。</p><p> </p><p>他怎么能这么蠢？</p><p> </p><p>他已经设法控制了自己的感情多年。抑制着它们，无视它们，然后试图保持现状。他对自己说，人要学会知足，因为，实话说，他不需要Eddy给予自己更多了。</p><p> </p><p>那么，为什么他该死地亲了他呢？ </p><p> </p><p>他们曾经共舞，也曾同枕而眠，他们曾经相拥，也曾在友情里宣示过真挚的爱意。他们曾经携手，也曾共同演奏过浪漫的二重奏，有那么多完美的场合，可以完美地解释一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>但是在这个和一条狗狗在一起的一天，甚至还不是说我爱你的第一天。就因为Eddy的脸离他太近了，就因为那一缕阳光，在他们的摄影间里，在没有任何特别之处的一天里，他毁了一切？</p><p> </p><p>Eddy一直说他很勇敢，很无所畏惧，语调充满了敬意，眼中盈满了崇拜。然而现在，他感觉不到任何勇敢抑或是无所畏惧。心脏剧烈跳动，呼吸急促，从门里逃开。他感觉自己是个胆小鬼，无法面对自己真正的感情。他一直都是。</p><p> </p><p>尽管非常害羞，非常尴尬，但他最好的朋友从来是更能面对自己真实感受的那一个人，更容易接受一切，更敞开自我也更不惧受伤。</p><p> </p><p>Brett不一样，他想要变得坚强，可靠，打败一切可以让他变得脆弱的情绪，无视一切与他内心的坚持不同的想法。他已经逃避了太久，不肯面对他早已爱上他最好的朋友的现实。</p><p> </p><p>他开始向外走，走下楼梯，走到大楼外，走向街道。</p><p> </p><p>然后他意识到自己没带口罩。</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>他走进大楼，感觉自己是个白痴。</p><p> </p><p>还是个亲吻了他最好的朋友的白痴。</p><p> </p><p>他沮丧的哀叹一声，难受地抓着头发。</p><p> </p><p>他知道Eddy不会生气，他知道这不会破坏他们的友谊，他们之间的友情格外深厚，一个不理智的亲吻或者愚蠢的暧昧想法并不能影响它。但是他很害怕。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气坐在楼梯的第一级，试图让自己的心情平静下来，重新控制自己的呼吸，给一切事情一个合理的解释。眼神漫无目的地在大堂的绿色信箱上四处徘徊，到处都是小广告和邮件。</p><p> </p><p>捏在右手里的电话响了，他条件反射地接起来。</p><p> </p><p>“您好，请问是陈先生吗？”一个男人说。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是陈先生的电话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他眨了眨眼，把手机从耳朵边上拿下来。不是他的手机。</p><p> </p><p>该死的，Brett感觉自己就是个蠢蛋大傻瓜。他带着Eddy的手机跑出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我——emmm，这是他的电话，抱歉，他呃——他现在有点忙。你是谁？我可以代为转达。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦这里是快乐爪爪狗屋，陈先生在我们的网站上发了一条消息，想要了解我们新出生的一窝——”</p><p> </p><p>“他<strong><em>什么</em></strong>玩意儿？？？”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“我简直不敢tmd相信你这么干了？”Brett气势汹汹地冲进公寓，把亲吻的事扔到了九霄云外。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，什么？”Eddy眨着眼看向他，从蜷缩着的沙发上站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你买了一只小狗？没有跟我商量？”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy睁大了双眼，总算意识到发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p> “不！没有，我没有，我发誓！”</p><p> </p><p>“那你解释解释为什么<strong><em>快乐爪爪狗屋</em></strong>刚刚给你打电话？？”<strong><em>真是个令人窒息的傻名字</em></strong>，他暗自想。</p><p> </p><p>“他们打来了吗？哇哦！”【3】</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy！”他厉声说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，对不起，对不起。我没买任何宠物，我只是——emmm我正在考虑，我只是留了个信息问了他们一下，你知道的，就是那个网页，我给你看的，在你那个——”他停下了，眼睛四处乱看，就是不看他。Brett吞了一下口水，所有的怒火突然一下就偃旗息鼓了。“在你亲我之前，”他飞快地说，笑了笑，试图让这事听起来很正常。然而并没有起到什么作用。“我问他们有没有新出生的幼犬。他们说了什么？”他清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>“我——呃——我不记得了。”</p><p> </p><p>他最好的朋友脸上那愁眉苦脸的表情太失望了，Brett简直是立刻开始搜刮自己的记忆，试图忽视掉自己当时的震惊好回忆起狗狗饲养员当时具体说了些什么。整个讨论感觉都很超现实。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，他们说他们有，对。我记得好像有两只，两个小姑娘。但是我好像挂太快——“Eddy发出沮丧的叹气，这让他的一部分几乎感到有些羞愧。但随后他想起来他最好的朋友根本没跟他提一句就联系了一个狗屋的事实。“嘿，别生我的气，我对这件事一点也不知情。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有，生你的气，我是说，”Eddy小声说，语气似乎很低落。“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，没有真的生气，我只是——很惊讶，然后有一点点失望，因为你没告诉我就已经先和他们联系了。我们住在一起Eddy，如果你养了一只狗狗，实际上等于我们一起养了一只狗狗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，我也应该跟你道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我在说什么……”他耸了耸肩，对他自己T恤的袖子感到烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey，我们是最好的朋友，难道我们不应该有心灵感应术吗？”他哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“Brett？”他的声调起来很难过，这是在恳求Brett的注意，让他看着他。所以他抬起头来。“跟我说说？”</p><p> </p><p>他什么时候拒绝过Eddy，任何时候，任何事情？所以事到如今，他不得不不得不把自己的感想说出来了。他不得不向他解释那个吻是缘何而来。在六年小心翼翼地把这些东西深深藏在心里之后。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我吻了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经说过了，在你跑出去之前。而且你不介意我补充一下的话，是没带口罩，拿着我的手机就跑了出去。你为什么要这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，这不是很明显吗？”他移开视线，两人之间的距离忽然变得难以忍受。“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>他的真心从唇齿之间溢出，除此之外他的思想再也无法同外界进行任何的交流。空气困在在肺里，他嘴唇抿紧，拒绝再多说一个字。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是这个意思，你为什么要跑开？”</p><p> </p><p> “啊，什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦上帝，讨论这件事真的太尬了。”Eddy轻笑着，紧张得微微发抖，挠了挠自己的头发。Brett松了口气意识到他不是唯一一个为此心烦意乱的人。“也许躺在床上讨论会轻松一点？”</p><p> </p><p>Brett也笑了，紧张从他的身体里消失了，肩膀也放松下来。这就是Eddy，他们可以解决他们之间的所有问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你想要一个拥抱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>当他们在房间中央触碰到彼此时，Eddy差点摔倒了，他们双臂互相缠绕，这感觉是如此熟悉，最后一丝恐惧消失了。缠绕在他们之间的线仍然存在，把他们紧紧系在一起，但这不再让人紧张。</p><p> </p><p>“我告诉过你我爱你，”Eddy把脸埋在他的发间喃喃自语。“为什么你亲了我之后跑掉了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你真是这个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说了就是字面意思的我爱你，我特别坚持过的，你真是个大笨蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“对……”</p><p> </p><p>他俩都笑了，笑声在他们的胸膛里回荡，让他们产生了共鸣般的震颤。</p><p> </p><p>他把头放到最好的朋友胸口，享受着温暖和亲近，把狂野的思绪抛之脑后，因为耳边Eddy的心跳声让他平静了下来。这感觉就像那天晚上一样，将彼此拥在怀中，不是看着他的脸，而是感受着他的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，嗯对，我爱你。真的。但是我早就告诉你了。”</p><p> </p><p>他感觉对方的心跳加速了。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜我也是个白痴。”Eddy的手开始抚摸他的背，将他抱得更紧。“我不确定你是不是真是这个意思。当然我一直希望是，所以我猜我一直在给你一些暗示。我当时……我当时希望你能做点什么，采取行动。你总是迈出第一步的那个人。我猜我做的还不赖。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个吻绝对不是什么有预谋的行为。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我就希望那样：你的冲动。”</p><p> </p><p>“要不然，你也可以自己采取些什么行动，既然你都已经这么精密地筹划好了我们怎样才能走到一起？”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道那不是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”他咯咯地笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>沉默在他们中间降临， Eddy的手缓缓抚摸着她，他的鼻子轻轻蹭着他的头发，Brett感觉到自己有多么自由，他可以自由地说出自己的想法，自由地按照自己的意愿行动，自由地所求，自由地给予。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，我现在能亲你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，你绝对不需要问，就直接做你想做的事。嗯我得说我真的很惊讶这一次才真的认真体会这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是！”</p><p> </p><p>他勾住他的后颈，Eddy顺从地微微弯腰，在半途截住了他的吻。他慢慢地，慢慢地亲吻着对方，如此小心翼翼，如此轻缓，如此温柔。他的嘴唇仿佛蝴蝶翅尖，震颤着刷过他的唇齿，手指轻轻拂过他的下巴。然而这还不够，Brett想要更多，想把他狠狠地压下去，更激烈地索取，把他弄的一团糟，咬破他的嘴唇，揉乱他的头发，要他无法呼吸，让他意乱情迷。</p><p> </p><p>于是他在他的耳边轻声诉说，Eddy在他耳边发出了难耐的低吟。而当一切结束，Brett仍然觉得内心的火焰远未平息。对于他过去六年的所思所想，无数幻梦的一半的一半还未实现，这叫人如何感到满足？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“你看到没？没有喷嚏，没有皮疹，什么都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“该死的，老兄。这些狗简直就是机器人，他们根本不掉毛，真是疯了！”</p><p> </p><p>“你可能也是机器人，你也不掉毛。”</p><p> </p><p>“WTF，”他笑了起来，放弃理解男朋友脑子里面正在想什么，跪坐在客厅的地板上。“嘿，到这儿来Bumble Tea。”</p><p> </p><p>那条小猎犬歪着头看向他，然后朝他小跑过来。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得她已经认出来她的名字了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah，我觉得她只是在回应我的声音。而且她很好奇！我发誓她已经嗅完了我们公寓的所有房间。”</p><p> </p><p>“她很聪明。我就是看出来这个我才选的她。”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy，实际上只有两只狗狗可以选。”</p><p> </p><p>“我仍然选出来了最好的那个！而且是我找的狗屋！”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，你说的都对。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy坐在他旁边的地板上，手轻轻摸着Bumble Tea的头顶。始终没有打喷嚏，皮肤也没有发红，他观察着。</p><p> </p><p>“你和邻居一起给她洗过澡了，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“我早告诉你了，她同意在我们巡演的时候照顾她。你对我一点也不信任（<strike>哼</strike>）。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不敢相信头一回你从头到尾亲力亲为地干了一件事，竟然是养了一只该死的狗狗。”</p><p> </p><p>“Brett，注意你的措辞！她听得懂的！”Eddy假装被冒犯到地抽了一口冷气，然后捂上了小狗狗的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p> “她甚至都听不懂自己的名字！” 他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy渐渐地把自己整个人倚靠在他身上，这让他想起上次的事，三个月前，当他和那只走丢的狗狗一起回家的时候。那次他把他推倒在地板上，就只想听他吓了一跳的尖叫声，然后为此狂笑不已。</p><p> </p><p>但这回，当他们的狗狗跑过来舔Eddy 的鼻子时，他轻轻地把她从男朋友身边推开，手挡在Eddy的脸颊前。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起Bumble Tea，这张脸是我的。”</p><p> </p><p>他用一个吻咽下了自己男朋友的笑声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注：</p><p>Bumble Tea这个名字来源于Jonnayoly（hhh就是我，欢迎来AOOO找我玩～）</p><p> </p><p>写这个真的很有趣，再次声明这篇小说是纯粹自我放纵的作品，但是如果你喜欢它，可不可以给我点个赞或者留个评论鸭：）我很想知道你们喜欢什么样的故事～</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>【1】 Bumble tea是狗狗的名字，我和作者姐姐聊第一章的情节的时候突然感觉他俩如果给狗狗起名字的话，小奶茶应该是个很有趣的名字hhhh，一只叫奶茶一只叫火锅，简直不要太幸福！</p><p> </p><p>【2】 低敏性狗狗：如果你对狗狗的皮屑严重过敏的话，养猫养狗可能不适合你了。毕竟就算是无毛狗，身上也有一点毛，多多少少会引起过敏反应。如果过敏比较轻微的话，你可以选择一些低敏性的品种。</p><p>“低敏性”的狗狗，其实也就是一些掉毛比较少，皮屑脱落较少的狗狗。包括无毛犬，梗犬，还有一些改良混种犬。文中提到的bumble tea就是一条梗犬（terrier）是一种短毛小猎犬，没有原型，但是确实这种狗狗没有明显的脱毛周期，不过你使劲薅还是会薅下来狗毛的（别在家这么做啦）</p><p> </p><p>【3】一个翻译过程中的小剧场：</p><p>我：我想起来密室里面了hhhh韦斯莱夫人气冲冲地骂他们开飞车去接Harry，然后想让韦斯莱先生也凶他们几句，结果韦斯莱先生兴高采烈地问他们这辆车飞的好吗hhhhhhh然后被老婆瞪了才清清嗓子象征性地凶了两句hhhhhhhhhh</p><p>菜菜：哈哈哈哈哈哈是很像！！ 脑补一下——狗狗打开橱柜偷吃了他们藏好的零食，把东西弄得撒了一地之后。Brett：看看你的狗崽子干的好事我刚搞过卫生啊啊啊啊啊！！！ Eddy：真的？哇哦！她竟然懂得打开橱柜的门！而且认得出哪一袋是零食还自己拆开了包装！简直太聪明了！</p><p> </p><p>【4】中间那一段非清水部分原作写的更含蓄，我最开始和菜菜都以为他俩就亲亲了一下下，结果作者太太说这里是一段说出来会被打上星号的情节，我俩就惊了。用另一种方式形容一下，这里的全程其实是这样的：</p><p>他们亲亲完了之后，B宝就咕叽咕叽地提出了一些吃菜的建议，然后E同意地哼唧哼唧，然后他们去了卧室吃菜。然后吃完菜了B觉得他还想吃，还想花式吃，还想吃一辈子，吃的不过瘾，暗恋过程中做的春天的美梦里面还有不少花式吃法没有实现呢……</p><p>我就woc好香原来是这样！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>